Robot Jones
Note: This page might be unreliable in some places. Robot Electro Jones is a student at Polyneux Middle School and the main protagonist of the TV show. He is, in most episodes, the only robot student at the school. He learns new things every day in life and keeps each life lesson in his Data Log Entry archives. Robot is specifically a KX-8 model robot designed by JNZ Robotics. Background He is shown in the opening theme being assembled by humans in a factory. Since then, he and a group of other machines have became self-aware and united together to study humans. They united as a family and live in a technologically superior house and their main hobby is to study humans. There are four robots confirmed to live in the same house together. Personality Robot is generally snarky, cynical, serious, short-tempered, intelligent, and curious. At other times he is shown as pleasant, sweet, child-like, and polite. He gets easily excited when he hears video games being mentioned. He can rush into things without a second thought, often due to him believing that he is more efficient than everybody else around him or that he wants to gain love or popularity from it. Sometimes he can be selfish and deceitful. He displays the selfless side of his personality in the episode "Summer Camp" when he saved Shannon's life from a wild bear. Although he is usually kind, he also has a mischievous, ambitious, and unstable side to his personality as shown only in the episodes "Politics" and "Safety Patrol". Design General Robot is designed to function as a middle school student and often behaves similarly. He is already programmed with the school curriculum. Instead, his school tasks are to interact with humans and collect data on them. Height His body is permanently designed with the height of a small middle school student. This design came into question in episode Growth Spurts because middle school human students do not stay the same size. Robot experimented with a way to modify his height but the design was initially unstable and he postponed increasing his height. Physical Strength Robot has concluded that he is incompatible with playing Hackey Sack. However, he has been able to play other sports with the use of rocket boosters. He is able to modify his feet with wheels and with the use of rockets he is capable of extremely fast speed. Additional rockets behind his legs provide the ability of jumping which gives him the ability to play basketball. He has no difficulty doing pushups, calisthenics, and weight training. Unlike his father, Robot Jones is not prone to crashing through walls. He does however share his father's temper which causes the surrounding humans to panic and run away. Intelligence Robot is programmed with a wealth of knowledge. This knowledge is incomplete when interacting with humans. Also, he does not have sufficient skills in writing composition. His favorite subject is Math. His math teacher says Robot possesses a genius level. Since Robot does not excel in every subject, he is unable to advance early to neither high school nor university. Appearance Robot is a mostly grey/silver robot with the exception of his chassis. His head and body are separate but are both blocky. His body or chassis is painted a red stripe and a black stripe to indicate a "shirt" and "pants". He frequently removes this chassis when serviced, but curiously not when recharging. His head consists of what looks like eyes and a mouth. His eyes function as cameras with Night Vision and X-Ray Vision while his mouth provides a variety of functions. There are speakers behind his mouth which enables him to talk. He has microphones near his "ears" which enables him to listen. Also on the side of his head are yellow, removable, antennas that resemble "ears". The top of his head consists of a large halogen style light bulb which functions as his brain. He is partially still able to function without this brain and can be reprogrammed with alternate software. His feet resemble boots. His neck, arms, and legs have the capability of stretching. Food Robot does not seem to be capable of converting food into fuel and instead requires direct fuel. He can recharge with an extension cord and requires oil. This causes a social obstacle. He does not seem to be equipped with solar panels. Water Robot is partially water resistant. While water (falling in a rainlike state) does not fully damage him, if he comes into contact with water, he might electrically shock others. Voice Robot's default voice sounds similar to Macintalk Junior. Production staff later decided to upgrade his voice to sound even more human-like, similar to Finkman's voice. In reality, this was not explained and instead was retconned (more below). His original voice is a Word98 Junior text to speech software (even with additional features, such as pitch, emphasis, speed, etc.), but the demanding executives required the change to human actor Bobby Block for season 2 (in addition to redubbing Season 1 and the pilot). Cartoon Network was not ready to have robot actors starring in a TV series. Specifications Robot Jones is an experimental prototype. This means that he is not necessarily going to remain a child-like robot forever, but was still created to gather data on humans at school because Dad Unit and Mom Unit have observed humans are unique and that he is the only robot of his kind. Hobbies Arcade Games Robot is skilled in Arcade Games, due to his love for video games in general. He seems to be James Nob's most frequent customer. James Nob enjoys Robot's patronage until Robot overloads and ends up damaging nearby machines. Music Robot can play musical instruments, such as the piano and the keyboard, but does not like to practice. He hates playing the piano. His parents urge him to practice playing on his piano in the episode "Garage Band". His favorite music genre is Rock and his favorite band is The Gigawatts. He shows an interest in the guitar. It's unknown if he knows how to play the electric guitar or not, but it is likely that he doesn't know how to play it. Work Life Robot Jones worked at a car factory with his father. He found it to be exhausting and fell asleep inside a luxury vehicle he was attempting to recall. This luxury vehicle belongs to a human actor, who gave Robot another job. School Life Administrators The results from the interaction with the human administrators are mixed. *Principal Madman has sent Robot to SEVERAL sentences to Detention. *Clancy Q. Sleepyjeans seems to be the only worker at the school that Robot gets along with. Teachers Robot Jones is not the favorite student. He sometimes does not understand the lessons while other times he has proven to be smarter than the teachers themselves. This annoys the teachers greatly resulting in them sending him to the detention room or the Principal's office. *Mr. McMcMc sent him to detention for arguing over an equation. This embarassed McMcMc and he lost his temper with Robot. *Ms. Kavendash yelled at him when he ran out of the classroom unexpectedly. *Ms. Rucoat sent Robot to the Principal's office for overheating and setting his desk on fire. *Mr. Workout faced challenges when teaching Robot about hygiene. The only way Mr. Workout knew how to keep Robot clean and hygienic was to send him to the shower room along with the human classmates. Robot thought the water would harm him but it instead electrocuted Mr. Workout along with some other students. Classmates Robot Jones is neither popular nor unpopular. He is neither liked nor disliked by the classmates. The students are usually not afraid of him unless he overloads and causes damage. This causes everybody to panic and run away. The rest of the time the classmates are completely unfazed by Robot Jones and simply refer to him as "That Robot Kid". His level of popularity is accidental. He becomes popular or unpopular when something happens to him and the other students do not understand it is unintentional. For example, he is unpopular when he is recharging. However, he is popular when he is breakdancing. The students do not know that he was actually malfunctioning when he was breakdancing. *Shannon Westerburg is the main love interest of Robot Jones. She has a metal leg and a very large orthodontic appliance surrounding her head. Shannon usually finds Robot Jones to be a nuisance. He has tutored her. While she is not fond of Robot, she is not nearly as hostile compared to The Yogman Twins. There have been shown as having a close relationship in some episodes but a not so pleasant relationship in others. Their relationship is mainly one-sided. *Timothy "Socks" Morton is Robot Jones’ best friend. *Mitch Freeman Davis *Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle *Lenny Yogman always finds new ways to defeat and humiliate Robot Jones. *Denny Yogman always finds new ways to infect Robot and steal his brain. *Finkman is the android rival of Robot Jones. Robot discovers that Shannon is not against a romantic relationship with a robot when she fell in love with Finkman in the episode "Jealousy". Robot greatly envies and dislikes Finkman. Appearances * Every episode of the series Gallery The gallery can be seen here. Trivia *Robot makes his first appearance in years when he is shown in the OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes crossover episode "Crossover Nexus", with his Word98 voice even being present in said episode! *His original voice was created on a Microsoft Word98 program. https://m.facebook.com/OperationRobotJones/posts/555286887825999 *Robot's full name was confirmed in the episode "House Party". *In Season 2 he is voiced by Bobby Block. *Because of the redubbing issue, no public physical media was released of the version of Season 1 with the original voice was released, making it quite difficult to find now, unless wether, by some weird and miraculous occurrence, mastertapes are smuggled and ripped to the Web, or either Cartoon Network or Boomerang would re-air said version (Greg even claims to have a version of Season 2 with the Word98 voice in it). *For Robot Jones' original character design, as shown in Greg Miller's sketchbook, he wears a small blue T-shirt and a pair of black shorts over his chassis. His blocky head is also pale pink instead of gray/silver and there are three black bolts holding his lightbulb 'brain' in place. His hands are different. An 'M' is on the center of his T-shirt. Two black rings represent his knees instead of two blue circles. His headphone-like 'ears' are pale in color instead of being yellow. The tips of his feet are quite pointed instead of curved and there are bolts on them. The lightbulb on his head looks slightly different. The shape of his head as well as the rest of his body shape and his stature are mainly the same as his final design. *In another drawing Robot is shown with an orange body. *Before Robot's final name was chosen, his name possibly was originally intended to be a name beginning with the letter 'M' (as implied earlier). *Interestingly, in the ending credits of each episode, the "Cast" section says that Robot is played by himself. *According to an early piece of concept art, Robot could've, at one point, been adopted by, and lived with, a family of humans. *Robot Jones is a ''very ''underrated, but mostly very well received character and artwork of him is still being made to this day. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Alphas Category:Units